


[Podfic] A Carriage Full Of Secrets

by irrationalpie



Series: [Podfic] Biscuitverse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Epistolary, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Johnlockary - Freeform, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pregnancy, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/pseuds/irrationalpie
Summary: John, Sherlock, and Mary are married. No one knows. Except Molly. Who's helping Mary with a murder. While Sherlock proposes to Janine. Who's working for the guy who's blackmailing Mary and who Mary's planning to kill. Which neither John nor Sherlock know.What could go wrong?!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson
Series: [Podfic] Biscuitverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091057
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	1. The Hard Way. Also, Willies.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Carriage Full Of Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951385) by [faerymorstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan). 



> Rest assured that Sherlock is in fact signing his texts, but I didn’t feel like reading the million SHs out so I didn’t.
> 
> Thanks to [faerymorstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan) for the blanket permission to podfic and to [lunatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique) for the cover art!
> 
> I've never posted something chapter by chapter before so this will be an adventure.

[Download or listen to chapter 1 online here (13.3 MB/11 minutes)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Li47_svp7MZ12-hK53C24Q44oFIGBfdA/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Of Crumpets And Sherlybears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary plans a murder, Sherlock threatens a wobbly, and John asks questions without answering any.

[Download or listen to chapter 2 online here (12.2 MB/10 minutes)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gARXi7RFHQxLW9IJ-hPt70eJNMGyy-ru/view?usp=sharing)


	3. The Silence Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John isn't speaking, Sherlock isn't Jesus, and Mary isn't sure she didn't ruin the chocolate bread. Or her marriage.

[Download or listen to chapter 3 online here (14.3 MB/12 minutes)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_lBeGOCOgx1IHO_zzc-eK1-1Pn1NWrx2/view?usp=sharing)


	4. The Three Of Us And A Roll Of Duct Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comes to a decision, Mycroft comes up with a job offer, and Sherlock and Mary just *come*.

[Download or listen to chapter 4 online here (12.7 MB/10.5 minutes)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1W_q8XYrdvlY9_bt_nXOmTdyQDv6rMy-w/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
